Rain, Rain
by remuus
Summary: [SasuNaru] [One-shot] “Rain, rain, go away, but come again another day?”


**Author:** theshinykitty

**Warning: **SasuNaru, A -little- fluff.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ain't mine.

And to the people who don't understand teenage angst writing (that would be… everybody, including me XD), this is in Naruto's POV.

It's poetry, but not really. IT DOESN'T RHYME! Eek…

**---**

**Rain, Rain.**

---

I hate rainy days.

I hate the wet, depressing air of it all.

I hate the way it washes away **the everything** that glues my mask on.

---

_"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day."_

---

Another colorless,  
Mundane mission today,  
The objectives of them all are just blurs in my mind.

My memories seem to be washed away...

**In the rain.**

---

_"What's wrong Naruto? You don't seem as happy as you usually are."_

_"Eh... Nothing, Sakura-chan, it's just that I'm not really a rainy day person..."_

_"...Okay... Bye, Sasuke-kun, Kakshi-sensei, Naruto."_

---

I stand here under this lonely awning.

The distance to my home is too much to suffer under this unforgiving rain.

I can hear the steady **rhythm** of the raindrops,  
Seeping it's way through the cracks in the cement,  
And the open wounds,  
Agonizingly eroding each particle of the rock,  
And my **self-control**.

Slowly.

_Drip-drop._

With nothing to do,  
My thoughts wander,  
Dancing to and fro through the monotone and hateful memories.

---

_"Monster! Get out of here!"_

_"But- but I just need to stay until the rain lets u-"_

_"I don't care! Get out!"_

---

It's **cold.**

My arms wrap around themselves tightly,  
Trying not to let the rain wash it away,  
Like it has everything else.

Then,  
I see a dark figure in the relentless rain.

It walks with a calm air about it,  
Not caring if the water will wash away **everything**.

---

_"I'm going too. Bye Kakashi-sensei..."_

_"...Naruto."_

_"Bye... Sasuke."_

---

It's him.

The **cold-hearted** avenger,  
Walking through this miserable rain,  
The aphotic clothing he wears,  
Plastered to his body,  
As if it were their last **salvation**.

Hah...  
The rain is perfect for him.  
Cold, and impersonal,  
Cutting, with just a hint of  
**sadness**.

His head is directed at the sky,  
Watching the rain fall from the **heavens,  
**Unto this **wretched** earth,  
Washing away the things I try and keep.

---

_"Rain, rain, go away, come again another d-"_

_"...Ano... can I play with you?"_

_"...N-nevermind..."_

---

He's coming closer.

Any second now,  
He'll see me,  
And turn away.

But...

"Naruto, what are you doing here?  
I thought you weren't a rain person."

He asks this with a hint of laughter.  
**Real** laughter.  
Not canned.

"Ah... Sasuke, ano, I... I'm waiting for the rain to let up.  
It- it's too far from my apartment,  
A-and I don't want to get wet..."

I guess the rain changes everybody.

"Really?  
I've...  
I've always loved the rain."

He tells me with a longing voice,  
As if reaching,  
Reaching for...  
**Something**.

He continues.

"The rain...  
It...  
It washes away...  
Everything.  
The good,  
The bad,  
The happiness..."

He pauses,  
And looks to the sky,  
As if for emphasis,

"...The sorrow..."

He looks back at me,  
Smiling shyly,  
As if childishly berating himself for showing that **side**,

"So, Nartuo,  
If you want,  
I can take you to your apartment,  
You'll still be wet,  
But, we'll be wet together."

He says with an outstretched arm,  
Beckoning me to wash away **the everything**,  
_In the rain._

"...S-sure."

The rain has washed away my mask,  
And replaced it with a **smile**.

---

_"Rain, rain, won't you stay, and come again another day?"_

---

If you string together the bold words, they make a secret message!!

Haha… just kidding, I just kinda bold-ed some random words XP…

Another drabble, dragged out of me when I needed SLEEP…!!

Inspired by a pic I drew on a Naruto Oekaki. Check it out please!!

http : digital-yume . net / naruto / op /

DELETE THE SPACES!!

My username's theshinykitty!! (...I use this name for everything; so I won't forget...)

Read? Review?


End file.
